Scandal in the Baths
by black-rose495
Summary: The group are making the most of their time before going into the Deep Roads when a nice relaxing trip to the Palace Baths takes an unexpected turn. NSFW, PWP One-shot set in the Noble Blood world, though can still be read alone and make sense.


"Make the most of this my friends. Tomorrow, we head into the Deep Roads and I have a feeling we'll be in there for quite a while."

They stood in the Royal Palace of Orzammar, silently pondering the Dwarven architecture around them. _Dwarven builders are odd, _thought Eleanor, _Everything is huge, but squashed. How is that good design? _"Bhelen has been kind enough to give us access to the guest's chambers, so enjoy having a bed tonight guys, 'cause it's gonna be the last time you'll sleep in one for a while, especially if you're with me. Now, go enjoy your night however you want. I myself, think I'm gonna find a good strong drink."

Not caring if anyone was following her or not, Eleanor found her room and removed her armour. It felt wonderful to remove her chest plate. While it wasn't too heavy, it was annoying to wear on a daily basis, it's hard exterior making simple tasks difficult at times. _I need another trip to Wade's Emporium. Although, I don't know if I'm welcome there after the Drake-scale incident… _Unfortunately, wearing armour all the time also meant that she worked up a sweat rather quickly. _Very un-ladylike_. She flagged down a palace servant and asked for a bath to be drawn for her.

"We don't have private bath tubs here sereh, but just down the hall are the palace's baths. You may use those. Prince Behlen has given his consent for your party to use them." The servant wandered off, muttering something about 'idiot dog lords' as he went.

_Dwarven baths eh…Let's check them out. _

Towel and clean clothes in hand, she wandered down the hall, following the servant's instructions, until she found what she assumed to be the palace baths. When she entered them, Leliana was already in there, chest deep in a pool of steaming hot water, her eyes closed. The room consisted of a large bath with steps to get in and out, and a seat around the edge for people to sit on; built into the walls were glow stones, giving the room an odd blue glow.

"Ahhh, you made it. What took you so long?" Leliana looked at her, her eyes now open, a smile teasing at her lips. "I knew you wouldn't go for a drink straightaway. You're a woman after all. We love a good bath, no?"

Eleanor joined her in the water, sinking in past her neck. Although she was comfortable around Leliana, she knew the bard had previously developed a crush on her. While she knew how Eleanor felt, she still looked at her a little too long sometimes, her eyes lingering over the curve of her breasts and hips longingly.

She sighed contently, trying to remember the last time she had had a _real _bath, but struggling greatly. _Not since…surely not… since _Redcliffe_? Maker, I'm surprised people stand anywhere near me! _

"Thank you again for Schmooples," said Leliana, snapping Eleanor to attention.

"No problem Lel'. Anything for a friend. Though, how you find them cute I'll never know."

The two of them chatted absentmindedly, passing the time as they bathed. Despite Eleanor's best efforts to change topic, eventually the subject of her and Alistair arose.

"So…how is he? I mean, you certainly seem pleased with him, but come one. I need details!"

Eleanor blushed bright red, her cheeks matching her flaming hair. "Maker, you're as bad as Alistair for that," teased Leliana.

"If I indulge you in this, will you stop asking me?" asked Eleanor. _I can't believe I'm even entertaining the thought of sharing this with her._

Leliana drew an X over her chest with her finger, "Cross my heart. Now, how is he?"

Eleanor sighed and gave in. "He's…generous." Leliana's eyes bulged, making Eleanor correct herself, "as in he likes to give. Although from what little knowledge I have of _those_, I'd say he's generous." She winked, the two women giggling. _You know, this isn't so embarrassing actually. It's rather liberating in fact. _

"So, he likes to give?" She was fishing now, trying to elicit details from her friend, "How so?"

The warrior blushed again, "He likes to put my pleasure before his own when we have sex. It's not like he does anything massive, you know, like spending half an hour giving me oral sex, but he takes time before to warm me up and get me as responsive as he can." Leliana looked at her expectantly, clearly wanting more details. "Well he'll say use his hands to make me orgasm a few times _before _so that we can both climax from sex, instead of leaving me disappointed and frustrated."

Unconsciously Leliana licked her lips. "So he can satisfy you then?"

"Oh yes," grinned Eleanor, "Definitely." She leaned back against the edge of the bath, her mind wandering to pleasant nights – and days with Alistair. "Of course, I'm not selfish. Though, sometimes I do wish I could do more for him…"

Leliana drifted over to Eleanor and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's plenty you can do, you just have to be open and willing to try it, the both of you."

Eleanor looked at her and sighed, "I'm gonna regret this, but…can you tell how do more for him?" Her cheeks flared, but from a different kind of embarrassment this time. _Maker, I can't believe I'm asking her this! _

Leliana smiled reassuringly at her friend and moved away slightly, settling the warrior's nerves a little. She began bombarding her with advice and tips on technique, seduction, and things that Eleanor couldn't quite wrap her mind around. Try as she might, her cheeks refused to return to a lesser shade of red, them betraying her shock at what the bard knew. Luckily for her, the bard was interrupted by a strangled cough. The two of them jumped at the sound and began silently asking each other if they had made it. Confused, the women crept out of the bath and investigated the room.

"Oh! You!" gasped Eleanor. Leliana joined the warrior by one of the walls in the room. Eleanor was peering over it, the wall not quite reaching the ceiling and thus allowing people above dwarf height to see over the wall. Unbeknownst to them, it joined to the men's baths, where they found Zevran and Alistair were also relaxing.

"Please, don't let me interrupt you. Feel free to carry on your discussions. Leliana was telling you how to improve your oral skills, wasn't she?" Zevran grinned at the two red-heads expectantly, while Alistair slowly sank below the water groaning, "Kill me now."

"Now now my friend, if I were to oblige you your wish, you wouldn't be able to sample the delights your beloved has in store for you. I must say, after what we heard, I envy you. Hey, where are you going?" asked Zevran, watching Eleanor fumble for her towel and leave the room. "Damn."

Shaking her head but smiling, Leliana grabbed her towel as well and followed Eleanor out of the room. With the women gone, Zevran suddenly lost all interest in bathing. "Well Alistair, you can come out from there now. I'm done in here," he said, turning to leave. "Oh," he said, turning to face Alistair, giving him a full view of the elf, "and by the way, water's transparent Alistair. I can see everything." He winked at the blushing warrior, then walked out of the room, stark naked.

Relieved to be alone, Alistair emerged from the water, leaned against the side of the bath and closed his eyes. Taking advantage of his solitude, he let his hand wander to his crotch as he began thinking about what Leliana had been talking about, imagining Eleanor doing them to him. He was so distracted by his imagination that he didn't notice someone enter the room, nor did he notice them get into the water with him.

_Maker! What on – _A head of fiery red hair popped up from the water, grinning seductively at him. "Would you like me stop?" she asked sarcastically. He gave a strangled "No" then allowed his hips to be raised out of the water. He watched enthralled as her head lowered and her lips wrapped around his already erect cock. She worked her mouth up and down, eliciting choked groans from Alistair's lips. He pawed at the edge of the bath, trying to savour the pleasure for as long as he could. He wanted it to last forever, but that devilish tongue of hers was making it extremely difficult to do. He couldn't tell what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was _magical. _He tried to remember what Leliana had told her, to figure out what she was doing, but once again her tongue did…something to him and all coherent thought was cut off with a loud moan of pleasure. Eleanor smirked around his cock, pleased with the reaction she was getting from him. _If you like that, you'll love this…_

"_Maker!" _choked Alistair. He threw his head back, his mouth hanging open. "How are you doing that?" he asked, his throat tight and his breath rapid. Eleanor said nothing. Instead, she looked up at him with dark eyes and licked the length of his shaft before swirling it around his tip, giving him a view of what else she was doing to him. While one hand supported his weight, the other fondled and gently squeezed his balls. "Maker!" he gasped, "I don't remember Leliana telling you about _that_."

She grinned up at him once more, her mouth remaining fixed around him. "She didn't," smirked Eleanor, "Nor did she tell me about this." Alistair barely listened to her, the vibrations from her voice sending shivers of pleasure through his body. He was so close, but he didn't want it to end yet. Sensing his reluctance to let go, Eleanor decided to use Alistair's own tactics on him.

_It will seem odd to you, given that he's a man, but trust me, he will love it. _Remembering what Leliana had told her, she draped Alistair's leg over her shoulder, freeing her other hand, and moved it to the spot between his balls and buttocks. His reaction was instantaneous. Alistair arched his hips upwards, thrusting himself further into Eleanor's mouth. With a strangled cry Alistair let go, releasing his seed into her mouth. She kept her lips wrapped around his member, lapping up his seed hungrily, her eyes dark with lust.

"Maker, you are beautiful," he said, watching her lick at him eagerly. Once she was done, Eleanor moved up his body and rested on his chest, supporting herself on her arms and pushing her breasts together seductively. Face to face with him, she licked her lips and smiled smugly at Alistair. His eyes flitted between her lips and her breasts, his desire obvious from the near black of his eyes and the growing bulge pressing into Eleanor's stomach. "What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining, but – wow!"

Eleanor trailed her hand lazily over his skin, tingles sparking where her finger went. "Well, let's just say a certain bard's words…inspired me." She ran her tongue up Alistair's neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

He gripped her hips and moved the two of them onto the ledge inside the bath, so the two of them were seated, Eleanor on Alistair. "Wrap your legs around me," commanded Alistair, his voice husky with desire. She did as instructed, his cock thrusting into her as she moved, causing her to cry out in both pleasure and surprise. They moved slowly at first, their bodies adapting to their odd environment. They continued like this for a while, a slow but steady pace, Alistair's cock persistently hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Eleanor. When her walls clenched around him, bathing him in her juices, he snapped. All restraint was let go. His hold on her hips became bruising as he pounded frantically into her. Eleanor gripped his broad shoulders, desperately trying to support herself, her muscles quickly turning to jelly in his grip. They moaned and panted together, their pleasure mounting again already.

Eleanor's cries kept growing louder, so Alistair placed a firm hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her. She shook it off easily and he frowned at her, still thrusting. Lost in pleasure, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sank her teeth in. While it successfully muffled her moans, it made Alistair's louder. He growled and moved her hair aside, taking revenge and attacking her neck. His teeth in her flesh tipped her over the edge. She stiffened in his arms, her mouth detaching from his neck and forming a silent scream as her orgasm spread through her. A deep rumbling groan vibrated against her neck, signalling Alistair's own release, his mouth still firmly clamped on her skin, his hands clinging onto her hips for dear life.

They clung to each other as they both came down from their orgasms, their bodies feeling like they were floating somewhere above them, watching them. Alistair kissed Eleanor tenderly, her mouth still salty from his seed.

"By the Stone! What's going on in here? This is the men's baths!"

A very angry, gruff voice snapped them out of their bliss. Eleanor whipped her head around to see a bearded dwarf (not that distinguished him from any other dwarf) standing in the doorway to the baths, a towel wrapped around his waist, his face set in a heavy scowl.

She reached for the nearest towel – Alistair's – and stammered, "I'll just – I'll be – I'll go." Wrapping the towel around herself as quickly and efficiently as she could she dashed out of the room, wishing desperately that she had a bigger towel.

"So, I overheard a dwarf saying that there were two humans rutting in the men's baths earlier. Alistair, Eleanor, do you know anything about that?"

Alistair and Eleanor both blushed wildly, their cheeks matching Eleanor's hair. Immediately, Zevran burst out laughing and clapped Alistair on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you Alistair. Perhaps there's more to you than I first thought. Tell me, who did what?"

Zevran looked at him expectantly, but Alistair hid behind his mug. _I'll never hear the end of this, will I? _


End file.
